


Reputation

by Ms Schwa (lovebird17)



Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Scott Lang is a Good Parent, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebird17/pseuds/Ms%20Schwa
Summary: Everyone always underestimates Scott Lang.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009242
Kudos: 37





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I guess I found my muse? Wonder how long I can hold on to her before she faffs off again.

Everyone always underestimates Scott.

This is not something he actively worked towards. It simply happened, and he let it.

But now, when standing in front of the man he’s had a crush on for years, he really wishes his reputation was a little more suave genius and a little less criminal goofball.

Fortunately for him, Tony knows a thing or two about an undeserved rep and he really _really_ just needs some sleep and someone who will take Morgan for a few hours.

And well, the part of his rep where Scott’s a good dad? Yeah, that he’s proud of.


End file.
